


It’s Not About How You Move; It’s About How You Move Me

by SilentFingers



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentFingers/pseuds/SilentFingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve seems to be the only person in the galaxy that actually appreciates Shepard’s dancing. And the reason for that might be simpler than anyone could ever imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Not About How You Move; It’s About How You Move Me

How can you say no to the savior of the galaxy? 

Probably that was a simple question that many people asked themselves from time to time; because Shepard demeanor sometimes really gave the impression that he’d bite your head off if you tried to contradict him. So maybe that’s why in most cases almost everyone tended to simply comply with the man.

But the curious thing was that saying no to Shepard wasn’t really all that hard. He usually acted like that when he wanted to play as a badass, but when he was with his friends and with someone that was a little more than that, his facade always crumbled really quickly like the pieces of a puzzle.

“Come on, Liara!”

But even when his friends already knew some of the faces that Shepard liked to wear; that didn’t change the fact that the man was very persistent. Because sure; in the end it was definitely easy to say no to him, too bad for them that it was a completely different story if he would accept that as an answer.

“Don’t be like that; just one dance.”

Liara sighed, still trying to be as polite as she could. “Shepard I think it’d be better if you dance with Steve. Especially since you and him-”

“I promise you that I’m not going to embarrass you… much.”

“Yes, doctor.” Steve couldn’t resist in teaming up with his Commander. “I think the little distraction would help you. You’re always working too hard.”

“You’re the one to talk, Esteban.”

Liara just glared at Steve. She was sure that this was her punishment for the other day when she found him and Shepard having sex over Steve’s console. They could have done it inside the shuttle like most of the crew always did, but noooo; they were probably feeling more adventurous that night. 

“Besides…” Steve continued with a small smirk tugging at his lips. “How can you say no to him when his pouting like that.”

“Hey! I don’t pout!” Shepard feigned been offended, but the big grin on his face didn’t let anyone to buy his act. “Who do you think I am? Vega?”

“Hey!”

“So what do you say, Liara?”Shepard offered his hand to her. “Care to join me?”

“Alright.” Liara smiled at him and took his hand. “Just one dance.” But before they started making their way to the second floor of Purgatory; she didn’t hesitate in finishing his drink in just one gulp. She obviously needed the extra courage.

And now that the other two were just left behind at the table with their drinks; Steve couldn’t take his eyes away from Shepard, watching fondly at how the man was moving his body not so graciously with the rhythm of the music. And he noticed too how the poor doctor was trying her best to keep up with him, ignoring the looks that many of the others dancers were throwing at them.

This was definitely quite the show; one that Steve was enjoying quite pleasantly until his concentration was suddenly cut when a familiar voice interrupted him.

“Hey, Esteban. You could at least try to do some small talk you know?” James said it casually while putting his empty glass on the table. “And you shouldn’t stare too much, by the way.”

“Really? I’m staring?” Steve joked, looking briefly at the other man before returning his attention at the dancefloor. “I haven’t notice, Mr. Vega.”

“Bullshit!” James elbowed him on his side and continued teasing him. “If I didn’t know you better I’ll think that you’re jealous.”

“You know perfectly that Shepard is only interested in men.” Cortez stated with a hint of amusement in his voice. “What Liara is selling, he’s not buying. If he was dancing with a man then maybe I could be a little bit jealous.”

“Maybe…” Vega repeated slyly.

“Yeah, maybe.” Steve reached out for his drink and took a little sip. “But that’s not going to happen; I know where his heart is.”

“Ahh, c’mon!” The big marine couldn’t help to grimace. “That’s corny even for you, Esteban.” 

And he couldn’t avoid laughing at that. “Yeah I know, sue me.”

“Well, at least you should be thankful then.” Vega eyed Steve’s glass still practically full, inviting him to drink it. 

But the pilot was quicker than him; he was already blocking James’s hand with his arm. “Care to enlighten me, Mr. Vega?” 

“Smooth, Esteban. Really smooth.” He smirked while raising his hand to call the waitress to order his own drink. “But I said that because I was referring to the fact that you’re not the one dancing with Loco over there.”

“I don’t see why I should feel thankful about that.” Steve said it with the straightest face that he could muster.

“Are you kidding me?!?” James sounded sincerely surprised “Because I don’t think we’re talking about the same man here.” He pointed at the dancefloor, his laughter louder than the music. “Let’s be honest for just one second. I respect him and all but he can’t dance for shit.” 

“Yeah, is true.” Steve was still wearing his serious face while looking at Shepard, a part of him was really mesmerized by the man. “The first time that I dance with him; I’ve to do my best to mimic him. I didn’t want to make him feel bad and besides believe it or not, he’s proud of his way of dancing.”

“Well, if he keeps moving like that…” The waitress finally gave James his drink and he nodded politely. “I imagine he thinks that he’s doing something right.”

“Yeah; he does believe that. But I’ve to admit that I was pretty embarrassed when I saw first hand how bad he really was.” Steve took another sip from his drink, but this time he savored the liquor enveloping his tongue while reliving the memory in his mind. “And that felling didn’t go away the next time that he ask me for a dance; nor the next one, or the next one, or-”

“Ok, I get the point.” James was already rolling his eyes. “You don’t need to sound like a broken record, you know?”

“But I don’t feel like that anymore.” The features on Steve’s face changed quickly after saying that, tenderness was clearly painted now over it. His eyes still fixated on Shepard.

“Not anymore? How is that even possible?” Vega inquired while taking a big sip from his drink.

“How you ever felt something really deep for someone?” 

James couldn’t help to choke a little with his own drink. “Wait… I’m not that drunk to start answering those kinds of questions.”

Now Cortez was the one rolling his eyes. “Just answer the question.” 

Vega instinctively started to scratch awkwardly the back of his neck. “I’ve had my things, but I don’t think I’ve never really been in love.”

“Then I guess that’s why you don’t quite understand.” The pilot replied before finishing the last of his drink. 

“Uhh?” 

Steve let out a small chuckle while shaking his head. “What I’m trying to say is; that when you really care about someone, when you really love that person with every fiber of yourself.” He stopped looking at Shepard to meet James’s eyes. “Those things that makes you feel awkward, embarrassed; or just the classic _God why I don’t just drop dead._ They simply don’t matter anymore.” He couldn’t hide the smile already forming on his lips. “Because while everyone else only see chaos, the only thing that your eyes can actually see is perfection. Some people like to call that blind love.”

And for the first time James didn’t have a smartass reply at the tip of his tongue. He simply stayed there staring at the man with his mouth hanging open.

“Now if you’ll excuse me.” Steve stood up, leaving his empty glass on the table and a speechless Mr. Vega behind as he started to walk. “I’m going to save Liara before she has a heart attack; and ask my man for a dance.”


End file.
